Crash Into You!
by Milky Andromeda
Summary: Hanya ada satu orang yang Sungmin paling benci, Cho Kyuhyun. Namja jail yang tak pernah berhenti mengganggunya. Terakhir kali dia bertemu Kyuhyun adalah 20 tahun yang lalu. Tetapi suatu pagi, di usia dewasanya Sungmin terbangun dengan hanya mengenakan pakaian dalam di kamar hotel Kyuhyun! KyuMin/GS/REMAKE!/Typo/RnR/DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

**Crash Into You! **

**Prologue**

**Remake! **

**All plot belong to AliaZalea but this fiction is mine. **

**Warn: Genderswitch, T+ M- , Typo, REMAKE from Crash Into You By: AliaZalea**

**Enjoy~ **

"Sungmin pipis di celana, Sungmin pipis di celana," Kyuhyun menyanyikan kata-kata itu dengan nada mengejek sebelum kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak, diikuti oleh Donghae dan Siwon. Mereka adalah anak-anak kelas 5 paling bandel di sekolah ini, dengan Cho Kyuhyun sebagai ujung tombaknya.

"Min tidak pipis di celana," bantahku sekeras-kerasnya.

Kyuhyun terdiam sambil menatap rok sekolahku yang yang basah di bagian depannya, kemudian sekali lagi dia tertawa dan mulai menyanyikan lagu ciptaannya yang berjudul "Sungmin Pipis di Celana" dengan lebih kencang. Aku sudah siap menangis mendengar lagu yang penuh ejekan ini. Rokku memang basah di bagian depannya, tetapi bukan karena air kencing melainkan karena Luhan, teman sekelasku tak sengaja mengarahkan selang yang sedang mengucurkan air dengan cukup keras ke arahku. Kami sedang melakukan piket pagi itu dan aku dan Luhan mendapat tugas membersihkan ember yang ada di dalam kelas, yang biasanya digunakan oleh para Sonsaengnim untuk mencuci serbuk kapur yang mengenai tangan mereka.

Luhan sudah mengatakan maaf berpuluh-puluh kali selama 15 menit ini dan meskipun kesal padanya aku tidak bisa marah karena dia memang tak sengaja. Hari itu hari Senin, anak-anak lain sudah berada di lapangan untuk melaksanakan upacara sehingga kelasku kosong melompong. Aku dan Luhan sedang memikirkan cara untuk mengeringkan rokku ketika Kyuhyun dan pasukannya lewat di depan kelasku sebelum kemudian melangkah masuk untuk mengetahui kenapa aku, anak kesayangan guru-guru, belum turun ke lapangan.

"Kyuhyun ini cuma air!" omel Luhan yang sedang mencoba mengeringkan rokku dengan Tissue. Aku sedang berdiri dan Luhan berlutut di hadapanku.

"Hahaha.. kalau cuma air kenapa baunya aneh?" Donghae bertanya dan langsung didukung anggukan oleh konco-konconya.

"Memang ada baunya? Aku tak mencium apa-apa!" kata Luhan.

Bel pun berbunyi menandakan upacara akan segera dimulai. Aku mulai panas dingin karena takut dihukum Kim sonsaengnim, wali kelasku, karena belum berada di lapangan. Tiba-tiba kudengar gelegar suara Park Sonsaengnim, kepala sekolah kami "Kalian kenapa masih disini?! Upacara sudah mau dimulai!"

Luhan langsung bangun dari hadapanku dan menatap Park Sonsaengnim dengan mata terbelalak karena reputasi Park saenim yang terkenal sebagai guru paling galak. Ketiga anak laki-laki itu langsung kabur, tetapi sebelumnya Kyuhyun menghampiriku dan mengatakan dengan suara rendah sehingga Park Saenim tak bisa mendengarnya. "Kau turun saja kebawah, rokmu tak terlalu basah kok"

"Tak terlalu basah bagaimana! Aku sudah terlihat seperti tikus yang jatuh ke parit!" gerutuku.

"Tidak kok, kau tak seperti tikus yang jatuh ke parit, itu terlalu dangkal. Kalau sumur.. mungkin iya. Hahaha" Kyuhyun langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak kemudian berjalan meninggalkan kelas.

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan pusing di kepalaku, aku mencoba menutup mata tetapi pusingku justru semakin menjadi.

_Nyut.. Nyut.. Nyut.. _dan ketika aku membuka mataku, aku tau bahwa aku sudah tidak berada di ruang SDku. Kuperhatikan sekelilingku dan mencoba menebak keberadaanku. Perlahan kuangkat kepalaku dari atas bantal, menggeram dan memaksa tubuhku untuk duduk. Sepertinya aku berada dalam kamar hotel.

Kusingkap selimut yang menutupi tubuhku, bermaksud untuk berdiri, tetapi kemudian aku menyadari bahwa aku tak memakai apa-apa di bawah selimutku selain bra dan celana dalamku. Buru-buru kutarik selimut itu hingga ke dagu. Sekali lagi aku mengintip ke dalam selimut bahwa akh memang hanya mengenakan pakaian dalam. Pemandangan di bawah sana tidak berubah sejak 10 setik yang lalu. Aku kembali menggeram.

Aku mencoba mengingat apa yang telah kulakukan semalam. Aku hanya bisa mengingat suara musik yang super keras, lampu yang gemerlapan, suara tawa ketiga sahabatku dan bergelas-gelas _Apple Martini_.

Ya Tuhan.. jadi ini kamar siapa? Meskipun terlihat seperti kamar hotelku, tetapi aku yakin kamar hotelku memikili 2 kasur ukuran _Queen _dan bukan 1 berukuran _King_. Tiba-tiba aku menyadari bahwa ada suara shower yang sedang dihidupkan. Aku hanya bisa berharap bahwa itu adalah salah satu dari ketiga sobatku yang sedang mandi. Meskipun aku tau kemungkinannya kecil.

Perlahan-lahan aku mulai berdiri, dan tanpa menghiraukan tubuhku yang setengah telanjang aku mengelilingi ruangan untuk mencari bajuku. Kutemukan jeans dan kausku terletak sembarangan di lantai, begitu juga dengan sepatuku. Pada saat itu pula aku menyadari bahwa ada sepatu laki-laki yang berada tepat di samping sepatuku. Panik, buru-buru aku memakai pakaianku, selama melakukan itu, aku berpikir semalam aku tak tidur dengan laki-laki kan? Aku tak bercinta dengan laki-laki yang tak kukenal kan? Bukannya itu sesuatu yang baru karena aku sudah kehilangan keperawananku semenjak kuliah, tetapi aku tak mau melakukannya dengan orang asing! Tiba-tiba aku menyadari bahwa sudah tak ada suara Shower lagi, kusabet sepatuku dan langsung berlari menuju pintu keluar. Aku baru saja berhasil membuka pintu ketika kudengar pintu kamar mandi di belakangku terbuka, disusul dengan suara berat laki-laki.

"Kau mau pergi kemana, dear?"

Aku terpekik karena terkejut dan langsung membalikkan tubuhku dan harus menarik nafas ketika berhadapan dengan dada paling bidang yang pernah kulihat sepanjang hidupku sebagai wanita dewasa. Kemudian kutarik mataku keatas untuk melihat pemilik dada bidang ini dan suhu tubuhku langsung naik 10 derajat celcius. Ternyata dia tidak hanya memiliki dada yang bidang melainkan juga wajah yang bisa membuat wanita dimanapun menjerit histeris hanya karena melihatnya.

"Maaf.. a-a-aku harus per..gi" ucapku dengan gagap karena aku baru menyadari bahwa laki-laki ini sedang telanjang kecuali handuk putih yang tergantung rendah di pinggulnya. Aku tak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika aku menarik handuk itu, akankah mataku berhadapan dengan penis panjang dan.. ah! Aku segera memerintahkan bagian tubuhku yang ingin bercentil-centil ria pagi ini untuk menghentikan segala macam hal-hal kotor yang direncanakannya!

"Kau harus pergi kemana di hari Sabtu ini, dear?" katanya kemudian mendekatiku, aku hanya bisa memeluk sepatuku seolah benda itu adalah harta terakhir yang kumiliki. Otakku beku sehingga tak ada satu katapun yang melintas di otakku. Laki-laki itu tersenyum sambil menyisir rambut basahnya dengan jari-jari.

Oh Shit!

"Kau tak mengingatku, Sungminnie?"

Aku menatapnya terkejut, dia mengetahui namaku? Apakah aku seharusnya mengenalinya? Dia bukan artis kan? Tidak, dia bukan artis, tetapi ada sesuatu yang familiar dengan mata yang sekarang seolah sedang menelanjangiku. Mata itu sekarang terlihat lebih gelap, tetapi aku masih bisa melihat sisa-sisa kebandelan dulu juga.

Aku tertegun.

"Kyuhyun?" tanyaku tak yakin.

"Hei, Ming," Ucap Kyuhyun, sambil menyeringai.

TBC/END

REVIEW!

Jangan bunuh saya karena utang saya banyak ;-; dan dengan kurang ajarnya malah bikin ff remake oke jangan bunuh saya. ampuuun!

Haha keep review, karena ini remake mungkin update bisa lebih cepat ._.v


	2. Chapter 2

**Crash Into You!**

**Chapter 1**

Remake!

All plot belong to AliaZalea but this fiction is mine.

Warn: Genderswitch, T+ M- , Typo, REMAKE from Crash Into You By: AliaZalea

Enjoy~

_27 Agustus_

_Siapa yang menyangka bahwa aku akan bertemu dengannya lagi? Kenapa harus sekarang? Dan kenapa aku harus mempermalukan diriku sendiri dihadapannya? Aku tak tau harus menaruh mukaku sekarang. Lalu kenapa dia harus bersikap sok ramah padaku? Toh, aku sudah tau bagaimana brengseknya dia, dan aku yakin dia tak banyak berubah. Oke, aku berbohong. Ada banyak perubahan pada dirinya, terutama wajahnya dan tubuhnya yang.. ya ampun, aku mungkin akan masuk neraka jika terus memikirkan tubuh itu terus. Erm.. tapi kalau dipikir-pikir aku memang sudah berada di neraka sekarang._

"Ya ampun.. apa kabar?" tanyaku sambil perlahan-lahan mendekati Kyuhyun. Hanya dia yang memanggilku Ming, walaupun dulu dia memanggilku dengan kata itu dengan maksud mengejek. Aku masih tidak menyangka bahwa laki-laki yang sedang hanya mengenakan handuk di depanku ini adalah Kyuhyun, anak laki-laki yang paling kubenci sepanjang hayatku.

Kyuhyun tertawa mendengar nadaku yang betul-betul terdengar terkejut ketika melihatnya. "Aku baik, kau?" tanyanya kembali.

"Aku biasa saja," balasku.

"Aku selalu berpikir bahwa kau pasti memiliki sisi liar, tapi aku tak menyangka anak emas sekolah kita ternyata suka _clubbing_ dan minum." Cara Kyuhyun mengatakannya tidak seperti orang yang menilaiku, dia terlihat seperti terkejut dan sedikit penasaran.

Liar? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Kyuhyun menggunakan kata liar untuk menggambarkan diriku? Aku tak tau aku harus merasa tersinggung atau tersanjung dengan kata itu. Aku berpikir bagaimana dia tau bahwa aku memang _clubbing_ tadi malam? Tetapi kemudian aku menyadari bahwa pakaian yang kukenakan pada dasarnya sudah meneriakkan bahwa pakaian tersebut memang pakaian yang biasa dipakai saat _clubbing_ dengan _glitter_ yang membutakan mata jika dipandang terlalu lama. "Ohh.. aku pergi ke _club_ hanya sekali-sekali. Aku tak banyak berubah, aku masih kutu buku dan sedikit membosankan"

"Kau tak membosankan, dan asal kau tau, _style_ kutu bukumu itu malah membuatku penasaran" Kyuhyun lalu membuka lemari pakaian yang ada di sebelah kanannya dan menarik sehelai kaus putih, Kyuhyun membelakangiku sehingga dia tidak menyadari ekspresiku yang menatapnya dengan mulut terbuka. Kalau kata-kata itu diucapkan dengan nada lain mungkin aku akan merasa biasa saja, tetapi cara Kyuhyun mengatakannya seolah ia sedang memujiku.

Lupakan, Kyuhyun tidak bisa memuji, dia hanya bisa mengejek.

Tanpa mempedulikanku, Kyuhyun mengenakan kaus putih itu dan aku harus menutup mataku ketika dia melepaskan handuk yang mengelilingi pinggulnya. Tetapi ketika aku mengintip dia ternyata sudah mengenakan celana dalam jenis _boxer-briefs_ berwarna hitam dibalik handuk itu. _Oh my God_, tahan mataku agar tidak melihat gundukan itu.

"Kau tinggal di sini?" tanyaku mencoba mengisi keheningan. Meskipun sudah ingin melarikan diri dari hadapan Kyuhyun, tetapi aku telah dibesarkan untuk mengutamakan tata karma jika bertemu dengan orang yang kita kenal. Meskipun orang tersebut adalah Kyuhyun si anak sial ini.

"Maksudmu di hotel ini?" balas Kyuhyun sambil menarik jins yang digantung dalam lemari sebelum mengenakannya.

Saat itu, aku menyadari betapa bodohnya pertanyaanku barusan. Mencoba menutupi kesalahanku, aku menambahkan "Bukan.. maksudku di uhm.. di.." Aku berusaha sebisa mungkin mengingat-ingat dimana aku berada, tetapi tidak satu namapun muncul di kepalaku.

"Di Jeju?" Kyuhyun mencoba membantuku.

"Iya.. di Jeju,!" teriakku antusias.

Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng sambil mengancingkan celana jinsnya.

"Aku hanya menghadiri sebuah seminar" jelasnya sambil mengeluarkan sabuk kulit suede berwarna coklat muda dari dalam lemari dan mulai melingkarkannya di pinggangnya.

Aku hanya mengangguk-angguk, mencoba untuk mencari topik lain, dan yang keluar dari mulutku adalah, "Kenapa aku ada di sini?"

"Kau tak ingat?" tanyanya sambil bertolak pinggang dan mengerutkan dahi. Aku tidak memberi jawaban, tetapi hanya diam, menunggu penjelasannya.

"Aku menemukanmu lagi mabuk di lift dan aku membawamu kesini" jelas Kyuhyun

"Kenapa harus kesini?" tanyaku lagi

"Kau pikir aku laki-laki macam apa?" Aku sebenarnya ingin menjawab "sialan" dan "brengsek", tetapi mendengar nada tajamnya, aku memilih untuk diam. "Tak mungkin aku membiarkanmu merusak reputasi _good girl_ mu yang ditemukan tak sadar diri dan bau alkhohol di dalam lift hotel? Dan aku tak tau nomor kamarmu, jadi aku mengambil keputusan yang paling tepat saat itu" lanjut Kyuhyun.

Kuanggukkan kepalaku, lebih karena aku merasa terlalu pusing untuk berdebat dengannya, _"So, I'm gonna go. Nice to see you again"_

Buru-buru kubuka pintu kamar hotel itu, melangkah ke lorong dan berjalan secepat mungkin ke arah kanan. Tetapi sebelum jauh, aku mendengar namaku dipanggil. Secara refleks, aku menghentikan langkahku dan memutar tubuh.

"Ming, kau mau kemana?" Tanya Kyuhyun bingung

"Ke lift" jawabku pendek dan memutar tubuhku dan kembali berjalan sebelum kudengar Kyuhyun berbicara lagi.

"Kau salah arah, Ming." Mendengar kata-kata itu sekali lagi kuhentikan langkahku, dan menatap sumbernya.

"Liftnya disebelah sana," ucapnya sambil menunjuk arah yang berlawanan dari arah yang kuambil.

Aku menahan diri untuk tidak menggeram dan tersenyum simpul ke arah Kyuhyun, lalu mulai berjalan ke arah yang ditunjukkannya. Kketika aku melewati Kyuhyun, sekali lagi langkahku terhenti oleh kata-katanya.

"Omong-omong ini sepertinya milikmu, soalnya jelas-jelas ini bukan punyaku. _Not my style._" Dia sedang menggenggam _clutch_ berwarna emas yang semalam aku gunakan.

Kuulurkan tanganku untuk mengambil _clutch_ itu dari genggamannya ketika tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menarik pergelangan tanganku. Aku terpekik karena terkejut, sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum dan meletakkan _clutch_ itu di dalam telapak tanganku yang terbuka sebelum kemudian menyelubungi tanganku dengan kedua tangannya. Aku hanya bisa terdiam sambil menatap tanganku yang ukurannya relatif kecil, yang kini hampir tidak kelihatan di dalam genggaman kedua tangannya yang besar. Tanpa kusangka-sangka Kyuhyun kemudian menunduk dan mencium pipi kananku.

"_Thanks for last night,"_ ucanya dan melepaskanku untuk berjalan ke arah lift dengan perasaan tidak keruan dan langkah sedikit sempoyongan yang aku yakin bukan disebabkan oleh alkohol yang ada dalam darahku.

_**O0o**_

Setelah merasa cukup aman berada dalam lift yang kosong, kukenakan sepatuku kembali. Melalui lift ini setidaknya aku tau bahwa aku masih berada di dalam hotelku tetapi sekitar 3 lantai lebih rendah dibandingkan kamar hotelku. Selama perjalanan menuju lantai 6, kuputar otakku untuk mencari penjelasan bagaimana aku bisa berakhir di kamar Kyuhyun, tetapi ingatanku masih kabur.

Kucoba untuk menenangkan jantungku yang berdetak dengan suara yang cukup keras dan tempo yang tak bisa terkendali. Hingga aku sadari satu hal yang sudah kucoba kesampingkan karena aku belum sanggup menerimanya, bahwa ada kemungkinan besar, aku tadi malam bercinta dengan.. Kyuhyun? Apa mungkin? Nggak mungkin, tapi.. aghhh ini bencana! Setidak-tidaknya aku berharap dia menggunakan pelindung karena sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat untukku berhubungan seksual tanpa mengenakan pengaman. Kalau betul-betul sial, aku bisa hamil.

SHIT!

Sepanjang hidupku, aku hanya pernah bercinta 1x dengan mantan pacarku terdahulu. Aku tau bahwa kalau sampai kedua orangtuak, kedua kakakku dan sobat-sobatku mengetahui fakta bahwa aku bukan perawan lagi dalam usia yang cukup muda, mereka pasti akan kaget dan kecewa, tentu saja.

Untungnya, aku tak perlu khawatir gossip mengenai hilangnya keperawananku tersebar, kalaupun gossip itu ada, aku bisa membayangkan reaksi mereka.

"Sungmin? Sudah tak perawan? Kau bercanda?"

"Sungmin? Seks? Kurasa dia tidak tau apa arti seks"

"Mustahil Sungmin bercinta dengan kekasihnya sebelum menikah, dia bukan tipe seperti itu"

Ya ampuuunn tiba-tiba aku teringat pada STD alias _Sexually Transmited Diseases_ – Penyakit Menular Seksual. Bagaimana mungkin 3 huruf yang biasanya tak berarti apa-apa bagiku tiba-tiba saja membuat bulu kudukku merinding? Aku membuat catatan di kepalaku agar cek kesehatan sesampainya di Seoul nanti. Aku akan membunuh Kyuhyun kalau dokter sampai menemukan hal-hal aneh dalam tubuhku, entah itu penyakit kelamin, AIDS, apalagi bayi dalam tubuhku, hiiiiyy! Amit-amit!

Aku berjalan menuju kamarku dan hendak membuka pintunya sebelum tiba-tiba Kibum-sobatku membuka pintu kamar dan membuatku hampir jatuh tersungkur karena terkejut.

"Hey, Min! Kau dari mana saja tadi malam?" Meskipun Kibum sedang berbisik tetapi aku bisa merasakan adanya nada hampir hiteris dibalik bisikan itu. "Aku menghubungimu beberapa kali tetapi kau tak mengangkatnya!" lanjutnya. Diantara ketiga sahabatku, sebetulnya aku paling tidak mengenal Kibum kalau dihitung dari lamanya kami menjalin persahabatan, tetapi soal masalah kepedulian, aku tak meragukan Kibum.

"Dimana yang lain?" tanyaku sambil berbisik juga dan masuk ke dalam kamar sebelum menutup pintu.

"Ryeowook baru saja tidur, dia menungguimu semalaman. Kalau Eunhyuk, aku tak yakin dia bisa bangun sebelum tengah hari," lapor Kibum mengenai dua sahabatku yang lain.

Kedatangan kami ke Jeju untuk merayakan status baru Eunhyuk sebagai calon pengantin kurang dari 3 bulan lagi. Aku, Kibum dan Ryeowook memang sudah berniat dari awal untuk membujuk Eunhyuk untuk minum sebanyak-banyaknya, kapan lagi dia akan melakukan hal ini jika sudah menikah dengan Donghae, calon suaminya yang berasal dari keluarga paling _uptight_ yang pernah aku lihat? Ah, dan sialnya si Donghae ini adalah teman dari Kyuhyun dulu! Kenapa aku baru mengingatnya?!

"Berapa banyak martini sih yang Eunhyuk minum?" tanyaku sambil melepaskan sepatu dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

"Aku tak menghitung setelah yang kelima" Kibum pun melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar mandi yang besar itu dan menutup pintu. Dia kemudian duduk diatas toilet yang sedang dalam keadaan tertutup.

"Kupikir kita akan dibunuh Donghae jika ia tau," ucapku kemudian menghadapkan wajahku ke cermin dan seketika aku berteriak.

"What? What?" teriak Kibum sambil melompat ke atas toilet dan melihat ke sekelilingnya dengan wajah panik.

"Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku bahwa penampilanku seperti ini?" omelku sambil menunjuk wajahku sendiri. Rambutku yang semula kelihatan seksi dengan bantuan curling iron dan hair spray kini terlihat seperti rambut Kuntilanak. Selain itu ada haris hitam di bawah kedua mataku akibat tidur dengan maskara. Bagaimana mungkin Kyuhyun tidak tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat Sungmin yang selalu terlihat rapi dan tidak pernah ditemukan sehelai rambutpun yang salah tempat berpenampilan seperti ini?

Sambil membersihkan wajahku dengan _cleanser_, potongan-potongan kejadian tadi malam mulai kembali lagi padaku. Aku ingat bahwa aku berdiri di depan pintu bar untuk menunggu Kibum. Aku sudah mengatakan bahwa aku bisa pergi ke kamar sendiri, tetapi Kibum bersikeras untuk mengantarkanku. Setelah menunggu 5 menit dan Kibum belum datang juga, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarku sendiri. Alkhohol dalam darahku sepertinya tidak mempengaruhi penglihatan maupun pikiranku, hanya perutku yang sedikit mual karena 3 gelas Martini yang aku minum dan aku berhasil masuk ke dalam lift yang kebetulan kosong tanpa mengalami kendala apapun. Tetapi ketika aku mencoba untuk menekan tombol lift kurasakan pusing yang amat sangat pada kepalaku, pandanganku sangat kabur.

Selanjutnya yang kuingat adalah seseorang yang tidak aku kenal, yang kini aku tau sebagai Kyuhyun, memapahku berjlan melalui lorong kamar hotel. Aku ingat bahwa aku sempat menyanyikan lagu _Wannabe_ nya _Spice Girls_ ketika sedang dipapah dan kudengar suara tawa Kyuhyun.

"_I tell you what I want what I really really want, so tell me what you want what you really relly want_" teriakku dengan cukup kencang.

"shhh, jangan kencang-kencang, ini sudah malam" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menahan tawa.

"Ini bukan malam lagi, _babo_! Ini sudah pagi," balasku lalu mulai cekikikan.

Kudengar Kyuhyun juga tertawa mendengar komentarku. Kemudian aku kembali menyanyikan lagu tersebut dengan keras sebelum aku menghentikan langkahku secara tiba-tiba.

"Teman-temanku masih di bar" kataku

"Kau kesini bersama temanmu?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Aku mengangguk dengan semangat, dan hal itu membuat kepalaku pusing bukan main dan mungkin aku akan jatuh apabila Kyuhyun tidak melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggangku.

"_Who are you anyway?"_ tanyaku padanya.

"Kau tak mengenaliku?" Kyuhyun kembali bertanya dengan nada serius.

Aku menggeleng.

"_I'm Jesus"_ ucap Kyuhyun dengan wajah serius.

Dan meledaklah tawaku, kudengar Kyuhyun juga ikut tertawa. Tak kusangka penolongku ini suka melawak juga. Kami kembali melanjutkan langkah entah kemana.

"Kau suka _Spice Girls_?" Tanya Kyuhyun

"_Of couuurse_, siapa yang tak suka mereka? _They're the best_!" ucapku tak jelas.

"Sudah tak suka _New Kids on the Block_ lagi?"

"Whooaaa, masih! _They're the best of the best_!" racauku "_I love, love, love them_"

"_I suppose they were wicked,"_ balas Kyuhyun sambil masih tertawa, ia membuka pintu kamar dan memapahku masuk ke dalam.

"Waaahh tempat tidur kamu besaaaarr," ucapku dan perlahan-lahan melepaskan diri dari pelukan Kyuhyun lalu melangkah ke arah tempat tidur. Tanpa menunggu undangan aku langsung merebahkan tubuhku diatas kasur itu tanpa melepaskan pakaianku, termasuk sepatu. Tempat tidur itu benar-benar nyaman dengan sisa bau khas laki-laki. Kutarik nafas panjang-panjang sebelum menghembuskannya dengan keras.

"Bantal, Min mau bantaaalll!" teriakku dan seketika dua bantal besar berada di sisi kanan dan kiriku, aku merasakan seseorang melepas sepatuku sebelum kemudian menarik bedcover untuk menyelimuti tubuhku.

"Mmmmh.. _thank you_" ucapku

"_You're welcome,_" balas Kyuhyun sebelum kemudian duduk di sampingku dan membelai rambutku.

"_You're nice_" gumamku, dan kurasa aku langsung tidur karena aku tak mengingat apa-apa lagi setelah itu. Tapi setelah aku pikir-pikir jika aku tidur dengan mengenakan pakaian lengkap, bagaimana bisa aku terbangun dengan hanya mengenakan pakaian dalam? Aku harus menemui Kyuhyun untuk meminta penjelasan. Tiba-tiba kurasakan tubuhku panas dingin. Bagaimana mungkin setelah 20 tahun aku masih merasa takut bertemu Kyuhyun?

**TBC**

Tuuh cepet kan cepet kan cepet? Haha udah anggap aja cepet.

Oh iya, ff ini bakalan sama persis dengan novelnya, hanya ada sedikit perubahan, dan masalah NC ya err di novel aslinya NCnya gak full, mau di fullin gak? Haha.. tergantung permintaan.

THANKS BUAT YANG REVIEW MUAACHH :*

Keep review! Paaaii!


	3. Chapter 3

**Crash Into You!**

**Chapter 2**

**Remake! **

**All plot belong to AliaZalea but this fiction is mine. **

**Warn: Genderswitch, T+ M- , Typo, REMAKE from Crash Into You By: AliaZalea**

**Enjoy~ **

**_29 Agustus_**

**_Jangan sampai aku bertemu dengannya lagi, bagaimanapun caranya aku harus menghindar darinya!_**

Kutanggalkan kausku sambil memikirkan pertemuanku dengan Kyuhyun. Aku tidak tau kenapa aku bisa beramah-tamah padanya, orang yang membuat masa kecilku sengsara. Satu-satunya penjelasan yang masuk akal adalah karena aku yang terlalu terkejut ketika bertemu dengannya lagi setelah sekian lama sehingga aku hanya bisa menanyakan kabarnya. Lagipula aku memang dikenal sebagai orang yang ramah, jadi hal wajar apabila aku memulai sebuah percakapan dengan musuhku dengan menanyakan kabarnya bukan mencaci makinya.

Akupun masuk ke dalam bathtub dan mengatur suhu air sesuai dengan keinginanku. Tiba-tiba kudengar telpon kamar hotel berbunyi, tadinya aku ingin membiarkan telepon itu tetap bordering, tetapi aku tidak mau dering itu sampai membangunkan Eunhyuk. Mau tidak mau kumatikan air dan melangkah keluar dari dalam bathtub tanpa mempedulikan tubuh telanjangku aku pun mengangkat telepon.

"Yeoboseyo," ucapku

"Sungmin?" Tanya suara diujung kabel telepon

"Ne?" jawabku otomatis, meskipun dalam hati aku bingung siapa orang ini.

"Ming, ini Kyuhyun"Oh sial, bagaimana ia bisa tau nomor telepon kamarku?!

"O-oh annyeong!" kataku, entah kenapa jantungku berdegup kencang saat ini. "Dari mana kau mengetahui nomor telepon kamarku?" lanjutku.

Bukannya menjawab, si setan satu ini hanya terkekeh-kekeh entah karena apa. "Kau tidak turun sarapan?" tanyanya setelah tawanya reda.

Bagaimana ini? Haruskah aku berbohong mengatakan aku sudah turun sarapan?

"Sudah, baru saja selesai" akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk berbohong, sebenarnya aku belum sarapan sih. Aku takut jika aku mengatakan yang sejujurnya dan kemudian ia mengajakku sarapan bersama apa yang harus kulakukan? Bunuh diri?

Tawa Kyuhyun meledak, lagi-lagi entah karena apa, kali ini sepertinya dia benar-benar mendapati jawabanku superlucu yang membuatku mempertanyakan kesehatan mentalnya. Meskipun aku dikenal sebagai orang yang ramah, aku tidak pernah memikirkan bahwa diriku ini lucu.

"Tadi aku mencarimu di restoran, tapi, kenapa aku tak melihatmu sama sekali?" Kyuhyun sepertinya sedang bersusah payah menahan tawanya.

Holy Crap! Tidak ada hal yang lebih memalukan selain ketahuan berbohong.

"Ah, jinjja?" tanyaku pura-pura bingung.

Tentunya Kyuhyun tidak mempercayai kebingunganku sama sekali dan bertanya "Kau ada rencana pergi kemana hari ini?"

Sesungguhnya aku ingin menjawab "Kemana saja asal tidak bertemu denganmu!" tetapi tentu saja aku tak bisa mengatakan hal ini.

"Uhmm.. molla. Mungkin aku akan pergi ke pantai?" jawabku asal.

Kudengar Kyuhyun menghembusakan nafas kasar sebelum bertanya lagi "Kapan kau pulang?"

Pergantian arah percakapan ini membuatku bingung karena aku sedang memikirkan cara untuk membujuk 3 sahabatku agar mau pergi ke pantai lagi setelah 3 hari berturut-turut kami sudah pergi ke tempat yang sama. Kan tidak lucu jika kebohonganku terungkap lagi ketika Kyuhyun mendapatiku sedang berada di hotel. Pertanyaan Kyuhyun membuatku sedikit tergagap ketika menjawab "Be-besok siang"

"Ke Seoul?"

"Ne" jawabku dengan sedikit curiga. Darimana dia tau kalau aku tinggal di Seoul? Hanya keluarga dan sahabat dekatku yang tau aku pindah ke Seoul sejak aku lulus SD dan Kyuhyun tidak termasuk dalam kategori itu.

"Kau naik Seoul Airlines?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ne" jawabku semakin curiga.

"Kebetulan sekali, aku juga"

SIAL!

"Kau juga tinggal di Seoul?"

"Yeah, begitulah" balas Kyuhyun datar.

Hal yang pertama kupikirkan adalah betapa sialnya aku bisa satu pesawat dengannya dan hal kedua yang aku pikirkan adalah betapa sialnya aku bisa tinggal satu kota dengan orang yang paling aku benci di dunia ini. Memang sih Seoul itu luas, tapi akan lebih baik jika Kyuhyun tinggal berbeda kota, pulau, atau bahkan benua denganku.

"Ming?" kudengar suara Kyuhyun lagi

"Eh, ne.. _well that's great_" ucapku

"Ehm, kau bisa tidak nanti malam pergi makan malam denganku?"

TIDAK! Teriakku dalam hati. _"I don't know_, aku harus Tanya teman-temanku dulu, katanya mereka ingin mencoba masakan khas Jeju" jawabku asal, lagi.

"Oh ya? Dimana?"

"Molla"

"Kau tidak keberatan kan jika aku ikut? Aku juga sudah lama tak makan makanan khas Jeju"

Tuhan kesialan apa lagi?!

Kata-kata Kyuhyun membuatku ingin segera membanting gagang telepon yang sekarang ku genggam ini. Bagaimana oh bagaimana caranya agar lelaki satu ini sadar bahwa aku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya lagi sepanjang hayatku?! Tapi.. kalau aku memang tak ingin bertemu dengannya kenapa permintaannya itu membuat jantungku baru saja melakukan senam kesegaran jasmani?

Rupanya aku sudah terdiam lebih lama dari yang kuperkirakan karena kudengar Kyuhyun bertanya "Ming, kau masih bisa mendengarku, kan?"

"Kyu.."

"Kau tidak takut bertemu denganku kan, Ming?"

"HAH? Maksudmu?" tak kuduga suaraku melengking saat mengatakan ini.

Kyuhyun justru tertawa mendengar jawabanku, "aku hanya ingin mengobrol denganmu, aku tak akan menganggumu, aku janji."

"Terakhir kali kau berjanji untuk tak mengganguku, pada akhirnya kau membuatku menangis juga" sebelum aku bisa mengontrol lidahku, kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja.

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak mendengar kata-kataku, "kapan aku membuat kau menangis?"

"ck.. saat itu.." jawabku tak sabaran.

Bagaimana mungkin Kyuhyun melupakan kejadian itu? Kejadian yang paling memalukan dalam hidupku, belum lagi karena kejadian itu aku jadi bahan ejekan selama berminggu-minggu.

"Coba kau ceritakan padaku, mungkin aku bisa ingat"

Hell yeah!

"Kyu, aku mau mandi, nanti aku meneleponmu untuk bicara soal dinner. Bye" tanpa menunggu jawaban aku langsung mematikan telepon. Dalam hitungan detik, telepon itu kembali bordering, aku tidak peduli telepon itu akan membangunkan Eunhyuk, aku kembali masuk ke dalam bathtub sambil menetralkan emosiku. Fiuh.. bertemu lagi dengan Kyuhyun benar-benar menguji emosiku. Kejadian beberapa tahun lalu berputar di otakku.

_Saat itu aku baru saja kalah dalam pemilihan ketua regu pramuka. Aku tidak bisa menerima kekalahanku dari Seohyun, gadis yang menurutku sangat tidak kompeten. Karena kesal dan kecewa pada diriku sendiri aku berlari menuju taman belakang untuk menangisi kekalahanku. Taman belakang selalu sepi karena anak-anak yang lain lebih sering bermain di taman depan yang rindang dan banyak pohonnya. Aku baru saja mulai menangis sambil menyandarkan tubuhku ke salah satu dinding kelas. Kutenggelamkan wajahku diantara kedua lututku. Tiba-tiba kudengar langkah kaki dan aku menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang datang, kekesalanku semakin menjadi ketika melihat musuh bebuyutankulah yang datang._

_"Ming, kenapa menangis?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum aneh._

_"Tidak ada apa-apa" ucapku sambil mengusap wajahku yang penuh dengan air mata "Pergi sana, jangan ganggu aku" kataku sambil berjalan kembali menuju taman depan._

_"Kau mau cerita kepadaku? Mungkin aku bisa membantu" kata-kata Kyuhyun yang untuk pertama kalinya terdegar tulus berhasil menghentikan langkahku untuk melihat wajahnya._

_"Jika aku bercerita padamu, nanti kau malah menertawakanku!"_

_"Aku tak akan menertawakanmu, aku janji"_

_"Nanti kau.."_

_"Sungguh aku tak akan melakukan hal-hal buruk padamu, aku janji"_

_Aku sebetulnya ragu, tetapi melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat tulus akupun mulai menumpahkan semua masalahku padanya._

_"Jangan nangis lagi, ya" tanpa kusangka Kyuhyun mencium pipiku, bersamaan dengan berbunyinya bel sekolah. Aku hanya terdiam ketika bibirnya menyentuh pipiku, seumur hidupku aku belum pernah dicium oleh anak laki-laki, jadi aku tak tau bagaimana harus bereaksi._

_"Cieeee Kyuhyun dan Sungmiiiinn" tiba-tiba Donghae dan Siwon sudah berdiri tak jauh dari kami dengan tawa lebar mereka._

_Dengan menahan malu aku berlari meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan kedua temannya. Kudengar Kyuhyun yang memanggil-manggil namaku tetapi tidak kuhiraukan._

_Jam pelajaran terakhir hampir satu sekolah mengejekku dengan Kyuhyun. Kalau ejekan mereka berdasarkan fakta mungkin aku tak akan semarah ini. Tetapi hal yang keluar dari mulut orang-orang berbeda 180 derajat dengan kenyatannya. Mereka mengatakan bahwa akulah yang memaksa Kyuhyun untuk menciumku. Saking kesalnya, aku berlari menuju Kyuhyun dan baru berhenti ketika ujung sepatuku bertemu dengan ujung sepatunya._

_"Apa yang kau katakana ke semua orang?!" tanyaku marah._

_"Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya" jawabnya santai._

_"Yang sebenarnya?! Kalau yang sebenarnya seharusnya kau mengatakan bahwa kau yang tiba-tiba menciumku bukan aku yang memaksamu menciumku!"_

_"Tapi memang kau yang memaksa Kyuhyun untuk menciummu kan, Min?" Donghae ikut campur_

_Kutatap Donghae dengan tatapan tajamku._

_"Kyu, Sungmin yang memaksamu untuk menciumnya, kan?" Tanya Siwon_

_"Yeah, dia yang memaksaku"_

_Donghae dan Siwon terlihat puas dengan jawaban Kyuhyun, sementara aku langsung berlari meninggalkan mereka sambil menangis._

_Sesampainya di rumah aku mengurung diriku di kamar dan menangis sepuasnya. Kyuhyun memang sering menggangguku, tetapi aku tidak pernah menangis seperti ini karenanya. Untuk apa dia bertingkah baik padaku selama beberapa menit, bahkan meredakan tangisku, jika kemudian ia membuatku menangis lebih keras? Hal yang kudapat dari kejadian ini bahwa aku sama sekali tidak mempunyai daya tarik sebagai perempuan sehingga Kyuhyun yang anak bandel pun tak mau mengakui bahwa ia menciumku terlebih dahulu. Kenyataan ini malah membuat tangisku semakin keras._

TBC~~

Bro kehidupan anak SMA keras bro, maafkan author yang gak bisa sering-sering update sumpah capek bgtbgtbgt daaaahhh gewlaaaaaa. Yaudah ini aja dulu jangan protes kalo pendek ya huksss author juga gak tau harus gimana lagi. Author pengen kaya dulu bisa update cepet tapi yaaaahhh TwT hukss anak SMA itu keras, teman!

Soal typo atau berantakan maaaf bgt gak sempet ediiitt Tw Tada urusan keluarga biasalah natalan ekekekek.

Byeee keep review ya muach muach

Thanks To: ALL REVIEWERS MUAACH ALL FOLLOWERS ALL FAVORITES

Koko crunch yang menemani pembuatan chap ini

Dan buat siders juga muuciw banyaaakkk

Love,

Milky Andromeda


End file.
